power rangers harmony el comienzo
by Sparkle Cronine
Summary: rey sombra y lord zedd regresa del mal, zordon y solaris reunira grupo rangers para vencer los enemigos mas poderosos
1. la llegada power ranger

nueva generacion power rangers


	2. El inicio del legado

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Todo comienza cuando twilight entra en auto de su padre dirigiéndose a su primer día de escuela CHS, pensaba y se queda dormida.

Velvet: hija, hija, despierta ya llegamos

Twilight: que rápido viaje , mama no tengo ganas creo hoy no pasara nada interesante día de hoy

De seguro que si solo debes tener paciencia dijo Nightlight el Padre de Twilight

Twilight sale de auto ella se dirigía a entra a la escuela CHS, ella conoce allí a la directora Celestia, recibiendo en la escuela decide mostrarle toda la escuela, Twilight miraba todo cuando de repente tiene una vision de una batalla oscura breve mente ella iba preguntar pero no lo hizo.

Celestia: tu clases comenzara pronto así que ve

Twilight: si ya voy

Twilight ella entra a su clase una vez allí se sienta donde ve y conoce a Applejack y Rarity le estrechado su mano saludar, luego que se acaba la clase sale aun pensado esa vision

Twilight: para ser el primer día de clases fue un difícil

Rarity: creerme Twilight cuando tienes estilo todo sera mas fácil

Applejack: siempre ese estilo me aburre

De repente detrás las 3, alguien se le acerca asustar y sale saltando de miedo

Jajajajaja eso increíble debieron ver sus expresiones de asustadas dijo Rainbow Dash muy feliz de alegría

Siempre me gusta las sorpresa y ustedes cometo Pinkie y a la vez dirigiéndose al los lectores

Twilight: eso no es chistoso

Applejack: Twilight ella son Pinkie, Rainbow dash,Fluttershy

Mientras ella saludaba resto de la pandilla, una isla abandonada se levanta Lord Zedd ve cuerno rojo y lograr resucitar al Rey Sombra se une para hacer un ejercito de criaturas místicas

Rey Sombra: con este ejercito pronto se cumplirán nuestro objetivo no es cierto Lord Zedd

Lord Zedd: jajajaja cierto Sombra, Griffones ataque la ciudad y encuentren las joyas Edo

Lord Zedd envía sus griffones atacar la ciudad, mientras tanto Zordon y Solaris mira la situación desde su antigua base, Solaris tele transportar en seguida uno objetos extraños mientras tanto en la escuela CHS, Applejack mira su teléfono mira noticias corre decirle a las demás,

Twilight: oigan, ¿Quien ese chico de chaqueta verde que paso por allí ?

Pinkie: el es muy misterioso se llama Ike el sentía algo por Rainbow y Rarity no se muy bien

Llega Applejack cansada para decir la noticias

Noticias una criaturas atacando la ciudad son totalmente desconocida dice los informe que la policía ya viene dijo Applejack exhausta

Rarity: esa criaturas fea son asquerosa

De la nada 6 son tele transportadas en la estación y observaba el lugar mientras se levantaba y lo completaba

Twilight: donde estamos que lugar este

Rarity: este lugar le vendría una decoración

Rainbow: este lugar es un poco oscuro pero pare genial

no lo dudes joven dijo Zordon al responder al comentario de Rainbow

Solaris: bienvenidas heroína han sido invocadas para proteger nuestra ciudad de las terribles fuerzas oscuras yo soy Solaris su mentora vengo de una familia real de antepasado la Princesa Celestia yo soy soy su descendiente actualmente pose una parte sus poderes y conocimientos

Yo soy Zordon el guardian y protector del mundo

Applejack:¿ familia real? esto me confunde

Zordon: veras no hay tiempo de explicar, verán las 6 tienen un antepasado que una vez usaron un poder llamado elementos de la armonía cada una representa cada uno, de un paso cuando las mencionemos sus nombres

Solaris: Rarity tu tiene la generosidad de tigre blanco

Zordon: Fluttershy tu amabilidad hace la gran bondad del tigre colmillo de sable

Solaris: Applejack gran fuerza y honestidad te convertirán en mastodonte

Zordon: Pinkie la risa te pertenece para obtener pterodáctilos

Solaris: Rainbow tu lealtad es única como el triceratops

Zordon: por ultimo tiene el liderazgo Twilight tiene la magia también de tu lado tiranosaurio

Solaris le da sus morfos que era el extraño objeto y las tele transporta donde atacan los griffones zordon se comunica con ella con el morfo y le dice transformar diciendo el nombre de su animal y su elemento las ve a los comienza pelear con los enemigos pero los griffones se defendían, Fluttershy veía que le acerca ella dos se agacha rápido y le da varios golpes ambos, Pinkie y Rarity coges una cuerda derriba unos cuantos, otros griffones disparaba que mandaba volar todas, excepto Twilight ella estaba asustada observaba

Rainbow: bien tendremos que usar estos morfos como dijo Zordon aquí voy, morfosis elemental triceratops de la lealtad

Su traje ranger era igual excepto tenia elemento delante del rombo

Pinkie: morfosis elemental pterodáctilos de la risa

Applejack: morfosis elemental mastodonte de la honestidad

Rarity: morfosis elemental tigre blanco de a generosidad

Fluttershy: morfosis elemental tigre colmillo de sable de la amabilidad

todas estaban preparadas para pelear excepto Twilight salia bien su morfosis, las 5 rangers sacaron sus respectivas armas corre hacia los enemigos, Flutteshy acaba con 2 griffones gracias a su dagas, Applejack y Pinkie dispara su pistola al mismo tiempo acabando con varios enemigos Pinkie girando en aire y Applejack rodando en suelo de repente venia unos Griffones hacia Applejack y lo cortan ,Rarity usa su karate para vencer unos cuantos Griffones y luego se le venia uno hacia ella corta con su espada,Rainbow divide su lanza ella ataca y defiende mientras derrotaba a los Griffones, Twilight usa su puños para intentar acabar con uno con su puños un Griffon pero le viene 10 mas y le lanza un grito a Twilight que cae por lo aires, ella se levanta lo mas rápido posible ve que le acerca Rainbow ayudarla

Rainbow: Twilight esta herida que pasa aun no transformarte ahora necesitamos tu apoyo

Twilight: estoy bien no se que pasan, la verdad no se si puede ser una buena líder

Zordon y Solaris se comunica com Twilight para animarla y guiarla

Zordon(comunicador): Twilight que te sucede

Twilight: no se intento y no puedo lo estoy intentado, ademas lo hago bien

Solaris(comunicador): veo que tiene mucho miedo Twilight cierto, si el miedo se apodera de ti no podrás creen en la magia, solo debes superar tu miedo a perder

Zordon(comunicador) si no hay miedo habrá magia y un gran liderazgo

Twilight luego de escuchar a sus mentores ella vuelve usar su morfo recuerda lo que le dijeron sus mentores

Twilight: morfosis elemental tiranosaurio de la magia

Enseguida Twilight usa la espada de poder acabado con varios enemigos y saca su blaster destruyendo varios Griffones, uno lanzaba unos gritos pero Twilight usa la espada de poder bloquear el ataque, twilight recarga la espada y derrota varios Griffones, ella reúne con las demás para felicitarla por superar su miedo, Lord zedd enojado hace crece un Griffon y Rey sombra le aumenta el poder, las chicas queda impresionadas

Twilight. mire creció

Fluttershy: que hacemos Twilight

Zordon(comunicador): rangers invoquen sus zords elementales

los zord aparecen de sus respectivos lugares escondidos se combina igual megazord excepto que el tigre blanco se le une como una armadura de protección, el griffon ataca al megazord con sus garras pero megazord resistía y contraataca con una patada, el Griffon dispara su grito que cae lejos Twilight invoca la espada del megazord la recogen y lo golpean varias veces

Rainbow: acabamos con el mostremos le quien somos

Twilight: de acuerdo megazord elemental rayo de la armonía

El rayo arco iris salia ambas manos del megazord desintegrado al Griffon explotando lluvia negra, Twilight gritaba de alegría por haber ganado la batalla, mientras tanto Lord Zedd miraba como su criaturas fue destruida

Lord Zedd: no esa ranger acabaron com mi ejercito Rey Sombra la próxima vez enviemos Nightmare

Rey Sombra: si, pero no debemos preocuparnos

Lord Zedd: jajajajaj ella comienza pronto todo acabara para ellas

Mientras tanto los chicas caminaba una gota de lluvia negra le cayo a rarity pelo

Rarity: es asco ahora tendré lavar 10 veces

Rainbow: eso estuvo de asombroso nos convertimos en heroínas vencimos un ejercito y lo mejor entramos un robot gigante

Fluttershy: ser ranger por poco se olvida era asustadiza y intentare un poco valiente

Applejack: saben puede que me acostumbre pelear y ademas me agradara la idea de salva el mundo

Pinkie volaba en cualquier lado su forma ranger y todas la observaron

Twilight: hey pinkie no abuse de tu poder

Pinkie: pero estar en aire y volar es sensacional deberías intentarlo una vez

luego Pinkie aterriza y se des transforma continuaba caminado

Rarity: no puedo creer que me haya caído una gota de esa lluvia sucia y repugnante

Mira lado bueno Rarity de esto ahora tiene un gran estilo de basura

Rarity enojada persigue Applejack ella corre riéndose mientras huía

Que sucede Twilight dijo Rainbow mirándola triste

Twilight: hace poco tuve una vision batalla oscura no se si sera real o no

Rainbow: eso nunca pasara relájate Twilight nos tienes a nosotras te protegeremos y ayudaremos algún día tu tomara la decision correcta

Twilight: muchas gracias Rainbow

Ella y Rainbow choca puños

* * *

 **En próximo capitulo**

 **El valor del poder**


	3. El valor del poder

**CAPITULO 2**

todo comienza cuando applejack hablando con su hermana apple bloom sobre cuanto extrañaba sus padres mientras caminaba a la escuela

Applejack: siempre es normal que los extrañes pero hay que ser fuerte

Apple Bloom: lo se pero crees nuestra madre allá estado con otro sujeto ante de nuestro padre

Applejack: no se solo Big Mac me dijo solo conoció a nuestro padre y nadie mas, y yo nunca dejare de cuidarte y protegerte

Apple Bloom: yo puede cuidarme sola además no eres divertida, en nada tan rápido estamos en colegio

luego suena la campana de colegio cada una se respectiva clases

Mientras tanto lejos de colegio en la isla de lord zedd envía a su siguiente griffones pero el rey sombra detiene a sus tropas con una mano

Rey Sombra: alto no mejor enviamos a nightmare tiene mejor resistencia potencial que los griffones

Lord Zedd: que es lo hace especiales estos nightmare, que lo hace diferente griffones

Rey Sombra: veras los nightmare son caballeros montados en espíritus de caballos fantasmales tiene mejor un gran poder para combatir y contempla al gran Caballero Negro

Caballero Negro: haré lo que puede sea para acabar con esa ranger

Luego lord zedd envía a los nightmare junto al caballero negro a buscar las joyas Edo en la ciudad, enseguida comienza el ataque, en la estación de Solaris ella la ciudad en peligro y llama ranger para que se apresuran en llegar, en ese momento en la ciudad estaba Apple Bloom debido la escuela cerro por que se fue la luz, ella estaba cerca del lugar que atacaba el caballero

Apple Bloom: pero son esa cosa tu no me das miedo, soy valiente

Caballero Negro: así que tenemos una valiente

Apple Bloom: yo me cuido sola y no tengo miedo a ti

Caballero Negro: cuanto valor tienes pequeña

Apple Bloom le arroja una piedra y luego le arroja otra lograr atraparla y atrapa una esfera el creo ese momento aparece Applejack ve cuando es atrapada su hermana por el Caballero Negro una esfera

Applejack: no puede ser , morfosis elemental mastodonte de la honestidad quien eres tu

Caballero Negro: tu debes ser una ranger de Solaris soy el Caballero Negro

Aparece el resto de los ranger ayudar a evacuar a la gente, Caballero Negro manda atacar a las rangers todas empieza a pelear con contra los Nightmares, Applejack se dirige atacando con su hacha hacia el Caballero Negro resiste el daño luego la hace a un lado ella se levanta y le dispara al Caballero el usa su espada para bloquear los disparos

Applejack: devuélveme a mi hermana Caballero hacha de poder fuego

El Caballero recibe daño empieza atacar con su espada Applejack se defiende con su hacha contraataca de rapidez solo hace poco de daño al caballero, luego es golpeada y cae des transformada y el Caballero Negro se con su hermana y las demás se dirige con Applejack desactivado su morfosis

Twilight: no te preocupes te ayudaremos a vencerlo a ese Caballero

Rainbow: no tendrá oportunidad contra nosotras

Applejack: agradezco su ayuda pero yo misma me encargare de el ahora en adelante déjeme sola

Applejack va su casa y ve un sujeto esperado en la puerta

?: no puede eres tu después de 29 años eres tu

Applejack: que pasa contigo como si nunca me hubiera visto a alguien

es muy complicado pero por favor tu créeme mis palabras para son honesta dijo sujeto

Applejack: quisiera yo saber que hace aquí

bueno mi nombre Sully y yo soy tu padre autentico padre

Applejack: no puede ser pero ellos fallecieron tu debe ser una mentira no entiende

Sully: mi esposa se que falleció pero la verdad es que un viaje de recolección de negocios hubo un incendio ella escapo le dije se llevara big mac a ti a tu ultima hermana, mientras busca una forma algo en el incendio era extintor cuando lo encontre la puerta se cerro cayendo una caja fuerte impidió la salida quede atrapado sabia mi esposa e hijos estaba bien mi amigo que era su padre los cuido esta yo llegara pero al ver no aparecería se caso con ella , 25 años después fui encontrado por personas que investigaba el área abriendo la puerta que podía hacer cuando era libre solo buscar su casa y por eso estoy aquí

Applejack: no se si dice la verdad o esta mintiendo

Sully : lo se es difícil que me creas pero te digo esto, siempre debes recordad a esa personas a que amas de verdad en tu vida y las cosas que quieres tendrá un poder especial espero lo puedas entenderlo si me necesita estaré en la estación de trenes vamos nos zack enciende el auto

Zack: si colega

Applejack se va corriendo en ciudad se queda un buen rato pensado en lo dijo sully tratar de comprender la situación, lejos de Applejack ese momento vuelve aparecer el Caballero Negro y envía a las tropas a buscar las Joyas Edo y destruir las ciudad Zordon envía a las rangers combatir a los Nightmare

Caballero Negro: sigan atacado Nightmares hasta que busquemos las Joyas Edo

aparece Applejack cerca caminado y ve caballero y le dije su nombre para llamar su atención

Applejack: Caballero Negro, Caballero Negro estoy aquí

Caballero Negro: eres la chica valiente de hace poco ¿ quien eres ? dime viene a unirte a tu hermana

Applejack: soy Applejack vengo a recuperar a mi hermana tu la tiene yo te venceré por que yo soy la black ranger mane, morfosis elemental mastodonte de la honestidad

Caballero Negro: jajaja a pelear

Twilight y resto de las demás se encarga de otra horda de Nightmare, El Caballero Negro ataca con su espada Applejack se defiende y le da una patada al Caballero y le dispara con pistola hacha y le da varios cortes que retrocede el Caballero el empieza atacar con su espada en forma de apuñalar Applejack se aleja pero Caballero la hace un lado con una patada que cae un poco lejos

Caballero Negro: no puedes conmigo con ese simple ataque esto es un gran ataque, Realeza Perdida

lanza una ráfaga de aire oscuro hace que applejack la eleve y caiga se levanta un poco herida recoge su hacha recuerda lo que le dijo Sully ella descubrió significado de esa palabras y comprender

Applejack: solo las cosas que mas amo y quiero esa son mi hermana y mis amigos también mi honestidad

Applejack la rodeaba una aurora negra y desaparece golpea el piso con su hacha y crea una grieta que golpea al Caballero haciendo que caiga en hueco ella le da golpe con su hacha ya no podía moverse, Applejack recargar su hacha al máximo y le da varios 3 golpes y los destruye y luego viene sus amigas asombradas

Bien hecho Applejack acabaste con ese monstruo dijo Twilight

Rainbow: sabia que podías

El Rey Sombra hace crecer al caballero negro y le copia su ataque especial, las rangers invocas sus zords elementales y se combina empieza atacando con su puñetazos pero el caballero se defiende y ataca con su espada el megazord resiste el daño y vuelve atacar con su puñetazos nuevamente el caballero bloquear su ataque y disparas varias su ataque de Realeza perdida que cae un lado

Twilight: mas potencia para ganarle a ese Caballero Negro

Rainbow: el rayo de la armonía lo desactivo que vamos

Zordon se comunica con Applejack

Zordon: Applejack recuerda la fuerza del mastodonte aumenta gracias a tu honestidad

De repente una luz brilla en cinturón de Applejack coge la moneda y la observa y ve una manzana

usemos la moneda con esto ganaremos, moneda de la honestidad activada dijo Applejack poniendo la moneda sus controles

Al megazord le aparece una hacha y escudo del mastodonte y golpea al caballero retrocede el lanza su ataque de la Realeza perdida lanzando ráfagas oscuras pero el megazord se defiende con el escudo, luego le da una tacleada con su escudo

Caballero Negro: no puede ser hallada sacado su armas pero esto termina ahora

Applejack: vamos gran estampida de mastodonte

El megazord libera el espíritu de mastodonte golpeándolo que y caiga en suelo el se levante nuevamente , el megazord lo empuja al caballero después lo destruye por completo con su hacha al máximo poder y sale cayendo del Caballero Apple Bloom, Applejack la atrapa en aire ella ve que su hermana se despierta y lograr aterriza en piso

Apple Bloom: gracias por haberme rescatado black ranger de ese caballero

Applejack se levanta y se quita el casco y su hermana queda impresionada

Applejack: yo siempre estare para cuidarte y protegerte, ve a casa descansa y termina tu deberes si luego te veré

Apple Bloom: ok

Applejack ella va a la estación de trenes una vez allí ve sully esperando el tren

Sully Sully Sully ¿ A donde vas ? y ¿ Por que ? dijo algo triste Applejack

Sully: te vi lucha con ese monstruo tranquila tu secreto esta a salvo, me voy es muy simple tengo mucho que pensar necesito un tiempo a solas espero que lo comprendas, se esto años sin un padre, madre es difícil solo quiero que tu este aquí cuidado resto de la familia y Applejack no le digas tu hermana ella no soportaría la idea de papa esta vivo o algo así

Applejack: no ahora se que dice la verdad quiero que te quedes

Sully saca de su bolsillo una foto y se la da Applejack que era el y su madre resto de la familia

Sully: ante ir una cosa te quiero Applejack

Applejack le dice te quiero padre abrazándolo y llorando Sully hace lo mismo

Sully: adiós Applejack nos veremos pronto

Applejack: adiós padre

Lejos en otro lugar twilight caminaba ella tiene visión breve mente donde una ave fénix no logro ver bien el color de ave

Twilight: sucede por que tengo esa visiones

 **En Próximo capitulo**

 **Lealtad Corrompida**


	4. la lealtad corrompida

**Capítulo 3**

Todo comienza cuando las rangers están luchando con los Nightmares disparando esferas mientras que contraatacaba, Rainbow al ver una de las sacado una bomba que se acerca a destruir con su lanza la bomba explota golpeando todo, pero sufrió pocos daños, pero sobrevivió gracias a escudo del mastodonte Applejack, la desactivan de todas su morfosis

Fluttershy: que esto hizo que las criaturas

Rarity: Pongo en duda la verdad pelear con las criaturas que me daña la manicura de las uñas que necesitaré después de esto y han ido 4 veces a la lavandería esta semana lavar esta ropa

Pinkie: incluso si enviamos lavar séptima vez que nos dan deliciosa pizza

Twilight: Rainbow Tu manera casi perdimos la vida esa batalla, también creo tu no puede estar segundo al mando con ese comportamiento

Rainbow: oye al menos a mi modo destruir a todos eso enemigos tu sabes, también podría lidera mejor que tu o mucho mejor que tu

Twilight se trata de la distancia caminada un paso más cerca de ella unos pocos

Twilight: es una forma de verlo, no tienes nada de lo que se necesita para ser un buen líder que necesita para aprender

Rainbow: veo otra manera verlo una cerebro que sabe mucho cuando le conviene que es inútil e idiota y estúpida y también ignorante

Twilight a escuchar que le da un Rainbow empujada y ella cae y se levanta golpeado por golpe en la cabeza por Twilight, se vuelve levantar Rainbow va a por ello, pero sus amigos se detiene

Rainbow: Twilight nadie se mete con rainbow dash oíste

sus amigas la suelta y hablan con ella

Pinkie: Rainbow no no hace más violencia entre amigos y amigas es terrible recuerda que tu sabe que ayuda no importa quién ayuda

Applejack: Pinkie tiene razón , aunque de alguna manera

Rainbow: bien olvidare, ahora tengo que volver a casa

Mientras tanto, en la isla de sombra piensa Rey abandonó su próximo plan en su silla

Lord Zedd: Veo que piensa que su próximo plan, mira esta joya Guri y falta 5 más por nosotros para completar el pecho del olvido y la ha invocado, dime que recuerda la lealtad que chica que tiene el triceratops, así que traje Bluer Hipnor para que la traiga para así crear ejércitos mejorados

Lord Zedd: la rober solo me cambie mi apariencia la de un humano sin ningún problema

Al día siguiente por la mañana abandonó el estadio donde Rainbow salio futboll jugar sola y mientras dirigía su a casa ve Bluer Hipnor aparece delante de su Rainbow lanza su balon de una patada, pero evade

Bluer Hipnor: ja tu debe ser el Ranger a lealtad

Rainbow: asi es quieres de mi usted quiere espectro azul horrible

Bluer Hipnor: yo soy Bluer Hipnor realmente insisto que apoyo Lord Zedd serviría mucho sus habilidades que dice Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: ja si no había sido un ranger me gustaría haber aceptado pero me conformo con derrotarte , espero que preparado, Morfosis triceratops de lealtad elemental

Rainbow comienza a atacar con su lanza Bluer Hipnor el bloqueo de sus ataques y se aleja de ella dispara láser, Rainbow Hace gira usa lanza para bloquear sus tiros como un escudo que divide su lanza para atacar rápidamente le da unos golpes a Blue Hipnor pero lo bloquea y hace un lado con su brazo luego agarra y estrangula la lanza fuera del alcance

Rainbow: mi garganta ir realmente eres muy resistente, pero esto no ha terminado

Bluer Hipnor: Tienes razón, no ha terminado esto realidad sólo comienza

Rainbow como él desaparece de la vista y él aparece detrás de ella tirando de las ondas hipnóticas en su cabeza luego habla diciendo a su lealtad a Lord Zedd y Shadow King y lleva a la isla los abandonó, mientras que en la estación de Zordon y Solaris ellos traen Twilight teletransporta y resto de su amigas

Twilight: que sucede en este momento

Zordon: rangers fue recientemente se ha recibido una señal de ataque de Lord Zedd envía a un estadio del futboll Nightmares van rápido

Fluttershy: Rainbow, pero la necesitamos

Twilight: ella no va a aparecer

Solaris enviados a los guardas de donde estaba atacando a su ver Bluer Hipnor juntos algunas tropas que comienza a luchar contra los Nightmares, Twilight agarrar una hasta bandera derribado algunos enemigos mientras se movía rápido, Fluttershy y Pinkie se lanzan varios cubetas derribaron algunos enemigos, Applejack corría de varios enemigos ve una escoba y derribar dos Nightmares, rarity ve una silla se lanza a un enemigo y le da una patada al dejar caer una Nightmares de su asiento, y luego las rangers van con Blue Hipnor

Twilight: no más tropas por lo que veo tu turno

Blue Hipnor: jajajajajaja pero todavía no terminan con mi compañera ella va a ser muy interesante

Rainbow aparece detrás de el con los ojos de color rojo oscuro y resto de sus amigas queda impresionada

Rainbow: Lord Zedd y El rey de la sombra me enseñaron por lo realmente que debo luchar es conquistar, lo que es más importante ganar respeto mediante el miedo por eso mi lealtad es para ellos, larga vida a mis mentores, Morfosis elemental triceratops de fidelidad

Blue Hipnor: acabar con mi leal compañera

Todas: Morfosis elemental

Applejack: mastodonte de la honestidad

Fluttershy: tigre dientes de sable de la bondad

Rarity: tigre blanco de la generosidad

Pinkie: pterodáctilo de la risa

Twilight: tiranosaurio de la magia

Rainbow comienza a atacar a su blaster y todas evade los disparos, Applejack ataca con su hacha, pero Rainbow se aleja poco usa su lanza hacer caer Applejack, Rarity saca su espada, pero detiene su espada y tira de una patada seguido le dispara Rarity que caiga en suelo, Pinkie y Fluttershy se acerca a ella, pero Rainbow salta en el aire divide su lanza dos golpeando Pinkie y Fluttershy en la cabeza que cae, Twilight se dirige el atacar con su espada pero Rainbow defiende y da una patada baja y ataca abajo con su lanza, pero Twilight rueda y se levanta de nuevo para atacar con su espada y hace poco daño, pero Rainbow saca su blaster y la pistola dispara una ráfaga de disparos que vence todas , ella ve con poca fuerza como Blue Hipnor se va con Rainbow lejos de allí

Applejack: ay mi espalda me duele mucho desde Rainbow es fuerte

Fluttershy: Rainbow que ella actuaria así

Rarity: Rainbow que le ocurre somos sus amigos ¿Qué opinas de esta situación Twilight?

Twilight: no es nuestro amiga o compañera es más puede ser una su amiga pero yo lo veo como un traidora

Applejack: mira ella amiga verdadera que su tu encontraras la manera solucionarlo

Twilight se dirige a la estación de mando ve una silla mientras se sienta piensa , restos de las rangers explicaron la situación a Zordo y Solaris tdos relacionados

Zordon su ira bloquea los mas importante de ti Twilight, cuando las soluciones podrás liberar del Rainbow de la hipnosis y también recordar

Twilight: ¿ recordar que ?

Solaris: pronto sabrás Twilight y entenderás

Luego Solaris y Zordon envía las rangers a sus casas esa misma Twilight llamas los padres de Rainbow diciendo esta noche se quedo en su casa, al día siguiente twilight despidiéndose de sus padres y madre ella va caminado cunado de repente se encuentra con Rainbow a un lado de la esquina le dice, red ranger te espero en estadio si no viene acabare con tus padres dijo Rainbow huir del lugar, pasa un rato después Twilight llega al estadio ve Rainbow fijamente una distancia

Twilight: aquí estoy Rainbow traidora yo me porte bien contigo

Rainbow: lo se pero eso no me interesa solo quiero que te unas mis mentores no mejor dicho mis maestros Lord Zedd y El Rey Sombra

ambas se transforman al mismo tiempo diciendo Morfosis elemental mientas cada una se acerca para atacar

Rainbow: triceratops de la lealtad

Twilight: tiranosaurio de la magia

Rainbow ataca con su lanza a twilight dándole punzadas ella resistia y saca su espada y le da Rainbow, contraataca dandole una patada seguido un golpe con su haciendo que Twilight caiga cuando ve que es ataca se defiende y rueda lejos de ella, Rainbow saca su blaster y triblaster y el dispara a twilight seguido se acerca ella y le da una patada girando hacia atrás Twilight se levanta la ataca con su puños y una patada a rainbow recibe el daño seguido vuelve atacar de nuevo con sus puños al fina le da una patada giratoria ella vuelva atacar pero ella recuerda lo que le dijeron Applejack y Zordon ese momento la rodea una aura roja y desaparece entiendo que ayudar a los amigos sin importa cuanto hallan cambiado en los problemas ya sea un conflicto o una profundo odio

Twilight: Rainbow recuerda a quien ayuda sin importa a quien cooperes con ayuda

Rainbow al escuchar eso la rodea una aura azul y liberado se de la hipnosis recuerda su lealtad a su amigas volviendo a la normalidad

Rainbow: que acaba de suceder me duele mucho la cabeza y que me hicieron, hey Twilight te pido disculpas por haber cometido ese error de decirte eso

Twilight: también lo siento por haberte empujado y darte con mi cabeza, pero se la magia y a lealtad son invencibles si se une

Aparece Blue Hipnor aplaudiendo viendo ya termino la batalla

Blue Hipnor: veo que ya te liberaste de mi hipnosis pero mi poder aumento junto a mi fuerza puedo crecer ahora mismo

Solaris envía las ranger al campo de batalla una vez allí invoca sus zord, Twilight y Rainbow también invoca sus zords, así formado el megazord elemetal, Hipnor les dispara su ondas al megazord que retrocede , ataca con patadas y puños haciendo retroceder a Blue Hipnor el vuelve dispara sus ondas recargadas dándole al megazord que casi cayendo y vuelve poner en pie

Applejack: ese ataque casi daño los controles si nos vuelva dar con ese ataque estaremos acabados

Pinkie: ese ataque me sacudió mucho la cabeza

Rainbow ve en su cinturón saca una moneda viendo un relámpago rojo

Rainbow: muy bien hora de rock muy bien moneda de la lealtad activada esto sera muy interesante

El megazord le aparece una lanza y ataca varias veces a Blue Hipnor que retrocede y vuelve dispara varias veces sus ondas pero megazord hace gira la lanza así bloqueando su disparos Hipnor vuelve a dispara su onda recargada dañado así la lanza pero el megazord le da varias patadas pero Blue Hipnor dispara un rayo haciendo que megazord quede paralizado ese momento Twilight mira su cinturón brillando le su moneda viendo una estrella

Twilight: bien utilicemos esto para acabar con el, moneda de la magia activada

Al megazord le aparece la power zord combinada con poder de la moneda volviendo de color roja ataca Blue Hipnor pero el seguía resistiendo el megazord usa la espada restaurando lanza la une final de punta haciendo una lanza hoja grande derrota de una vez Blue Hipnor en forma de x con sus dos

Todas: ganamos si logramos

Mientras tanto en la isla abandonada

Lord Zedd: argh esa rangers

Rey Sombra: tu criatura fallo que haremos al respecto con esa rangers

Lord Zedd: cuando mi poder este completo ella sabrá quien soy y de que soy capaz de hacer jajajajajaja

Muy lejos de allí Twilight llamada por Rainbow por algo

Twilight: hola y como te va

muy bien Twili dijo Rainbow mirando muy distraída

Twilight: que pasa

Rainbow: veras cuando estuve bajo el control de ese enemigo vi como hablas mal de mi diciendo que soy una traidora es lo peor alguien me pudo decir a mi yo pensé confiabas en mi, pero mi confianza algo que tiene que ganarte Twilight

Twilight: se que dice eso pero sin pensarlo bien pero confiaras en mi

Rainbow: en equipo también si, pero luego veremos

Rainbow sube jeep mientras despide Twilight

Twilight de repente vuelve ver una visión uno megazord con arma desconocida

Twilight: de nuevo con esta visión algo de esta visiones no me agrandan

 **Próximo** **capitulo**

 **Los insectos explosivos**


	5. Los insectos explosivos

**Capítulo 4**

Todo comienza cuando Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy quedándose en escuela por haber soltados unos insectos raros del tamaño de una mano pequeña mientras las demás se encargaba de lo que fuera

Twilight: no puedo creerlo, Pinkie tenia que asustarte a ver eso insectos

lo siento Twilight que esperaba ese bicho era gigantes dijo Pinkie un poco asustada

Fluttershy: tenemos que buscar rápido eso insectos para poder ir casa

Twilight: bien recuerde son 5 insectos bien Fluttershy ve a la cafetería y Pinkie ve a los baños del segundo piso y primero yo iré a buscar por los pasillo nos comunicaremos con los relojes de muñeca le quedo claro

Pinkie : yo quiero ir a los baños me dan miedo y mas en la noche

Fluttershy: bien comencemos

Las 3 separa y empieza a buscar los insectos, Fluttershy comienza a buscar en la cafetería buscado abajo de la mesa entra en la cocina ve una caja de lata abre una lata y sale varias cucarachas fluttershy sale corriendo y grita ver demasiadas esconde por el miedo

Flutteshy: ya quiero encontrar eso insectos rápido para poder ir a mi casa

Vaya de verdad quiere tan pronto dijo una voz conocida un poco lejos

Fluttershy: ¿ Ike que hace esta haciendo aquí ?

Ike: yo nada solo que me encanta caminar por allí ...¡ pelea contra mi !

Fluttershy: prefiero no hacer eso

Ike: ja ya veo tu resto tu amigas no esta lista le falta mucho, nos vemos

Ike se lanza una bomba de humo escapar, mientras tanto en otra parte Pinkie buscaba el insecto aterrorizada y estaba en primer piso

Pinkie: esto uno de dias no me gusta estar sola en escuela, también entrar al baños de los muchachos allí una rata muerta

Pinkie ve un insecto raro se comunica con Twilight le dije que lo encontró ese bicho raro ella nota que no respondía vuelve repetirlo con un altavoz

En otro lado Twilight busca al insecto mientras atendía su comunicador de reloj escuchar el mensaje de pinkie con el alto volumen cae al piso y vuelve levantar Twilight un aturdida

Twilight: Pinkie Pie claro ya entendí pero la próxima vez ten un poco de paciencia casi me deja sorda

ella ve el insecto lo persigue durante todo el pasillo de repente casi atrapándolo Pinkie abre la puerta del baño golpeando a Twilight que cae hacia atrás

Pinkie: ¿ Oye Twilight que pasa por que esta en piso ?

o nada aquí tomado una siesta vaya que es muy relajante dijo Twilight con sarcasmo al levantarse

Pinkie: en serio Twilight

Twilight: bueno si lo piensa ¡No!, me caí al suelo por que tu abriste la puerta del baño casi atrapando ese insecto

Jejejejeje lo siento Twilight y por donde se habrá ido ese bicho raro ya se fue dijo Pinkie

Twilight: bueno busquemos por los pasillos

Pasa un buen rato Twilight y Pinkie charla mientras encontraban el insecto

Pinkie: cierto eso Twilight

Twilight: el que

Pinkie: de Rainbow Dash no confía en ti

Twilight: así pero aun me arrepiento de decir esa palabra que le dice era traidora

Pinkie: siempre tus acciones debes escoger la con cuidado

de repente Pinkie ve al bicho raro Twilight lo persigue enseguida pero Pinkie le dice que se detenga Twilight

para que quieres que me detenga dijo Twilight mientras persiguió el insecto

Se abre la puerta del gimnasio Twilight vuelve a caer en el piso y sale Fluttershy de la puerta

Pinkie: te quería decir que mi Pinkie sentido decía que se abriría una puerta frente de ti

Fluttershy: Twilight esta bien

Gracias por haberme dado la información dijo Twilight mareada viendo caras de Pinkie a su alrededor

Fluttershy: hace poco vi un insecto en gimnasio y en lo alto de escenario

Fluttershy y las demás entra gimnasio una ve allí ve una cuerda y van Pinkie y twilight por el insecto separada de cada lado del escenario

Creo su suben las dos al mismo tiempo no creo sea una buena idea piénselo dijo Fluttershy mientras busca a los insectos y algo mas

Twilight: analice bien el peso de la cuerda esto no se romperá yo te lo garantizo

Pinkie: ademas me gusta subir en lugares alto o era en mas bajo no se me divierte

de repente las cuerdas se rompe cayendo las dos en un colchón que Fluttershy puso allí

Twiight: ay ay eso dolió mucho incluso creo que no analice bien creo me equivoque

Pinkie: ay que bueno mi peinado esponjado amortiguo el daño pero aun así dolió un poco, gracias Fluttershy a por cierto oye twilight tu deberías intentar participar en los juegos de la amistad

Twilight: que eso exactamente

Fluttershy: no es nada por cierto cuando cayeron varios insectos se dirigía fuera de aquí saliendo por, ¿ Sera que eso insectos son mas inteligentes ?

Twilight: no lo creo en eso insectos gigantes son listo o quizá no sabemos donde estarán, continuando con la búsqueda Fluttershy encontraste algo en la cafetería estado allí

Fluttershy: lo que encontre allí fue que no quiero hablar pero vi fue horrible, ademas Ike quería enfrentarme

Twilight: que haría el en la escuela, bien ustedes 2 busque los insectos iré a buscar en otra parte entendieron

Mientra las otras buscaba los insectos, Twilight va caminando ella nota que alguien la observa desde atrás ella se voltea de lejos de ella era Ike

Ike: hola Twili caminado sola por aquí

Twilight: eres tu al fin nos conocemos me dicen que tu eres muy misterioso también siente algo por Rarity o Applejack tal vez era Rainbow

Ike: bueno eso tiene algo de cierto de que siente algo por ella pero solo estoy aquí para decirte que pronto conocerás alguien la ira del séptimo o séptima ranger

Twilight. un ranger mas no es cierto

Ike: no se es tu problema si no me crees o no pronto llegara ese momento adiós

Ike desaparece una niebla, Twilight ve como se va ella intenta atraparlo pero era demasiado tarde pasa un rato ella reúne con sus amigas y lograron ver una puerta blanca donde entraron y fueron a ver que estaba un poco oscuro

Twilight: bien ahora así eso Insecto gigante no tendrá escapatoria

Flutteshy: oye Twilight no veo bien pero que bebe eso 5 insectos

Twilight: no se ademas no ve nada esa sustancia que huelo se me hace familiar y necesito una luz

Pinkie: : oh yo tengo un fósforo

Twilight: espera es gas...

luego el lugar explota todas terminan carbonizada y tosiendo por la explosión mientra salia de lugar temblando

Twilight: era gasolina olía a gasolina

Fluttershy: pero como termina así esta explosión

Twilight: los insectos que tomaron son una especie de incestos que se olvido mencionar que son explotar raro

Pinkie: que significa

Twilight: insectos explosivos que bueno que lo encontramos

Pinkie: pero murieron todos en la explosión y ahora tendremos problemas con el profesor

Twilight y Fluttershy cae cuando escucharon lo que dijo Pinkie

Pinkie: que fue eso

Pinkie aun temblado ve una silueta negra volando pasando rápido

Pinkie: espero que sea una ilusión eso

 **Próximo** **Capitulo**

 **La Era de los Changeling Parte 1**


	6. La Era De Los Changelings parte 1

**Capitulo 5**

En un lugar lejos de angel groove se una en plena oscuridad se ve La reina de los Changeling con un traje azul oscuro con piel clara con labios negros y color de su cabello era verde con mecha azules

Reina Chrysalis: este mundo esta lleno de amor ya momento de comience la edad mas oscura de todas

Kasrov: lo se yo su fiel seguidor Kasrov la apoyo en cualquier cosa

Reina Chrysalis: reúne a las tropas comenzaremos mañana en el amanecer

mientras tanto en isla de Lord Zedd y Rey Sombra,

Rey Sombra: esa reina quiere comenzar su ataque ante que nosotros

Lord Zedd: les enseñare quien manda ahora mismo

No dejemos la ahora concentrémonos en buscar las demás joyas mientras se acaba su invasión dijo el Rey Sombra

Lord Zedd: buen punto Sombra hice escudo para ninguna de sus criaturas entre aquí jajajajajajajajajajaj morirán como insectos

en ciudad de angel groove Twilight camina por toda la ciudad buscando el museo y se encuentra joven camisa verde

Twilight: disculpe me podría decir donde queda el museo

si queda cruza a la esquina allí la veras niña dijo el joven de camisa joven

Twilight: gracias y tengo 17 años

de repente el cielo se vuelve oscuro empezado con relámpagos cayendo ella se aleja de allí y cielo ve una criaturas con garras de pie oscura con alas de polilla y con ojos azules era los Changeling desciende en suelo a ver Twilight

Changeling: arg sera interesante

Twilight: hoy no es mi día

Changeling comienza empujándola quedado en suelo atacando con su boca Twilight intenta alejarlo con sus manos pero resistía y cerca mas a ella a punto de morderla un disparo aleja Changeling de Twilight era un ranger verde desconocido

Green Ranger: esta bien

Twilight: si cuidado viene mas eso

el Green ranger toca su flauta neutralizado algunos enemigos golpeándolos con su daga, Twilight se transforma para ayudarlo vencer algunos Changelings, los enemigos golpea Twilight con una embestida verde cayendo Twilight piso un poco lejos, el green ranger usa su espada derrota los últimos enemigos quedaba luego ayuda a Twilight levantarse

Vaya eres la joven que vi hace poco y tiene los mismo poderes un viejo amigo mio me llamo Tommy dijo Green ranger al presentarse

Twilight: soy Twilight esta invasión de criaturas son muy diferentes a las de Lord Zedd

¡ regreso Lord Zedd ¡ no puede ser dijo Tommy algo impresionado y preocupado

Twilight: se yo no lo conozco mucho el de ser la causa de esto

Tommy va rápido del lugar sin decirle nada Twilight

oye Tommy regresa, ay no mas de esa cosa dijo Twilight a ver lo corre y huye al ver varios Changelings

mas tarde Twilight se esconde de varios Changelings de repente es tele transportada estación de Solaris

Zordon: veo que ya te diste cuenta la invasión de eso Simuladores o Changelings

Solaris: un de muchas historias de mi antepasada Celestia decía ello se alimentaban de amor pero esto se alimentan de lo mismo y ahora esencia vital, esta situación nos deja sin casi esperanzas

Nunca nos rendiremos ante esas cosa que son simuladores tal vez podemos ganar de alguna forma dijo Rainbow llegar caminado

Applejack: yo apoyo esa idea podemos lograrlo pero lo somos 6 contra un millón de esa cosa raras

Rarity: Zordon y Solaris no tiene algo para combatir esa invasión

Tommy ? dijo Zordon a verlo salir de la oscuridad

Tommy: así soy yo, y verdad sobre eso rumores que eres 3 Zordon un cristal que fue cedido por una antepasada llamada celestia

Zordon: así es cierto, viene un mal momento cuando nos invaden

Tommy: no cierto traje algunos amigos para ayuden, ellos son los Power ranger Megaforce, Troy, Noah, Gia, Emma, Jake y Orion, junto a mi detendremos esta invasión

cada una saludo con un apretón de mano ranger Megaranges respectivamente

Troy: Bien cual es plan Twilight

Twilight: yo bueno verán cuando me ataco ese simulador presentía un olor que esta un poco lejos de Angel Groove entre Equestria City posiblemente allí venga

Rainbow saco un mapa de su bolsillo de su chaqueta de bolsillo

Noah: ¿ dime recuerda en lugar estaba donde te ataco ese enemigo ?

Twilight señala con el dedo la plaza de Angel Groove, Noah usa computadora revisa y mira posible lugares

pasa unos minutos Jake se acerca preguntar a Noah

Jake: ¿ pudiste encontrar algo ?

Noah: al parecer no mi computadora no dice nada tendremos que ir directamente allá

Applejack: no pienso caminar entre esa cosa seria peligro

Fluttershy: como llegaras allá mas rápido

Troy: usaremos la nave pirata

Pinkie: que bien seremos piratas

mientras los rangers y las salia afuera ver el barco pirata que era una nave roja

Rarity: no puede ser esa su nave

Gia: así es y créeme Rarity esta cosa vuela

Emma: luego te digo como saca las mejores foto de la naturaleza

Todos los entre al barco pirata enseguida lo encienda comienza volar muy alto en cielo y una vez desde allí ellos mira en todas partes

Troy: bien vamos separaremos Twilight, Rainbow, Noah, Tommy y ira conmigo buscar la ubicación, Gia, Emma Pinkie y Fluttershy ustedes nos ayudaran con el apoyo aéreo contra eso Simuladores o Changelings, Jake y Orion junto Rarity y Applejack trate de despejar la ciudad para que no halla heridos, esta de acuerdo

Twilight: si vamos allá

En barco sale una cuerda de allí baja Twilight y Rainbow junto Troy y Noah peleando con varios Changelings transformados Rainbow saca lanza golpeando varios enemigos seguido usa su triblaster derrota varios detrás de ella, Noah usa morfo y cambiado a ranger fuerza salvaje usando la daga del tiburón atacando varios Changelings uno ello le da Noah una embestida verde cae lejos enseguida se levanta de rapidez cambia ranger samurai usa arco y flecha disparando varias flechas a los enemigos

Mientras tanto lejos de la batalla en lugar de la Reina Chrysalis ve seguidor se acerca ella

Reina Chrysalis: que sucede Kasrov

Kasrov: una de la tropa informa que alguien interferido nuestra invasión unos héroes con trajes coloridos

Reina Chrysalis: va veo encárgate de ellos mi fiel seguidor, mi poder apenas comienza crecer mi poder

Kasrov: si mi reina

Mientras tanto en la nave de los ranger super megaforce otro equipo derriba varios Changelings

Gia: que batalla eso Changelings no se rinde nunca

Fluttershy: la nave dice que un par de enemigos esta tratando de entra arriba y abajo del barco

Yo me encargare de acabarlos vamos Emma dijo Pinkie poniéndose un parche y un sombrero pirata

Emma: ya te lo dice Pinkie no somos piratas

Pinkie: lo se me gusta disfrutar cualquier momento

luego las 2 ranger rosa sale encargan de los enemigos de arriba tanto como abajo

Gia: ella siempre es rara y divertida todo tiempo

Fluttershy: si siempre así ella

Gia mira que viene mas Changeling y disparan balas de cañón después Fluttershy dispara los láseres destruyendo varios enemigos, en lado de de Pinkie se acerca muchos enemigos ella vuela en aire lo mas lejos ellos y le dispara una lluvia flechas recargadas derribando varios Changelings, Emma cambia ranger fuerza mística haciendo un hechizo de viento seguido golpea varios enemigos cerca de ella luego pasa ranger fuerza salvaje dándole varios zarpazo a varios enemigos luego pinkie aterriza ayudado vencer a unos cuantos con su blaster cerca

Emma: gracias por el apoyo Pinkie

Pinkie: de nada

Mientras tanto lejos de la ciudad Jake y Orion trataba de alejar la gente del peligro

Jake: parecen ser todas las personas de momento

Orion: este planeta no sufrirá el mismo destino de mi planeta

luego viene Applejack Corriendo para avisarle algo importante

Applejack: creo que vi otro grupo de personas

Jake: ¿ donde están ?

De repente Orion usa su lanza contra Applejack ella lo evade con una velocidad y facilidad retrocediendo

Orion: muéstrate impostora no eres Applejack

Jake: pero si ella

Orion: no mira si ojo derecho Jake es azul en vez de verde es un Changeling

el Changeling vuelve a su forma original comienza hacer su embestida verde contra los dos pero evade enseguida Jake cambia a ranger fuerza mística haciendo un hechizo de bosque atrapando enemigos seguido Orion cambia ranger samurai dorado y lo acaba con la espada barracuda y lo finaliza Jake cambiando ranger turbo acabándolo con su cañón ve como derrota

Jake: vayan tenia razón que no era ella, eso quiere decir que

Orion: Rarity y Applejack debe estar en problemas o están capturadas vamos Jake

Mientras tanto Twilight ,Tommy y Troy y los demás seguían peleando con los enemigos, Noah teniendo modo batallador de los ranger a la velocidad de la luz se lo transfiere a Rainbow para que destruya destruyan a varios enemigos con el cañón de agua y troy a hace lo mismo que Noah solo le transfiere modo batallador de fuerza de tiempo a Twilight ella usa las dos espadas golpeando varios Changeling, luego aparece en un fuego verde Kasrov y ve a los ranger

Kasrov: asi que ustedes son los que ha derrotado la mayoría de las tropas pero ahora mi turno

Twilight: no lo creo

Ante que kasrov atacara se anticipa Twilight atacarlo pero Karrov la hace una lado con su brazo seguido le dispara un super rayo verde dejando Twilight en piso mientras caí un poco lejos de los demás

Todos: ! Twilight !

 **Continuara**

 **En Próximo Capitulo**

 **La Era De Los** **Changelings Parte 2**


	7. La Era de los Changelings Parte 2

**Capitulo 6**

Luego que los rangers vieron como fue Twilight derribada por Kasrov, Tommy y Rainbow va por ella

Kasrov: no me provoque mi ira

Tommy: ella se encuentra bien la llevare

Rainbow: de acuerdo Tommy

Luego que Tommy se lleva Twilight a un lugar seguro, Rainbow y Troy se encarga de Kasrov

Troy: bien juguemos

Kasrov le dispara relámpagos ambos evade el disparo Rainbow usa su lanza tratando golpearlo pero evadía sin darse cuenta es atacado por detrás con el sable de de troy que el retrocede, Rainbow le dispara con su pistola el hace un lado el disparo con su mano, el hace un pisotón haciendo un temblor que cae los mientras el le da una patada a Rainbow y puñetazo a Troy así cayendo lejos

vaya si es muy rudo este criatura dijo troy al levantarse luego cambia ranger fuerza mística en modo batallador dragón de fuego y le golpea varias veces que resistía el daño de su dos lanza kasrov agarra de el cuello a troy y lo estrangula un poco manda a volar lejos,

Troy: no puedo ser ni el modo dragón de fuego rojo le hizo daño pero no lo suficiente

Rainbow trata de golpearlo con su lanza pero evade el ataque y le dispara relámpagos Rainbow seguido le dispara una esfera verde que cae lejos

Kasrov: les dije que no me provocara no puedo perder mi tiempo con ustedes nos vemos

desaparece de la nada

Rainbow: ¿ Troy esta bien ?

Troy: si, tenemos que movernos al lugar que dijo

mientras en otra resto grupo acabaron changelings que estaba atacando en nave, Emma Gia, y Pinkie y Fluttershy fueron aterrizar y se encuentra Jake y Orion

Gia: hola chicos

Orion saca su sable ante se acercaron ellos

que pasa con ustedes dos dijo Fluttershy preocupada

Jake: demuestre que no son impostoras

Emma: Orion tu eres de otro planeta andrasia y tu jake eres muy torpes algunas vez

todos rieron breve, jake miro Orion

Orion: si es verdad jaja en fin Applejack Rarity y muy posiblemente a Noah esta la tiene los changeling

Pinkie: ¿ Noah me escuchas, esta allí Rainbow que paso responde ?

desde nos separamos no me di cuenta de el el debe esta bien pero de todo modo encuentre lo dijo Rainbow en su comunicador

en lugar que estaba Noah estaba en piso tira luego se levanta

Noah: vaya que paso, mi comunicador se daño por un periodo corto

Noah camina un poco y ve unos y esconde ve Rarity encapsulada se transforma cambia ranger a la velocidad de luz y usa su batallador el ataca y le dispara a varios enemigos agua a presión y libera a Rarity

Esta bien Rarity dijo Noah al levantar la del piso

Rarity: vaya mas plagas

Rarity saca su espada para acabar con el varios enemigos le da varias patada los que cerca a ella, Noah usa vuelva disparar a agua derrota varios changeling y cambia ranger fuerza mística haciendo un hechizo de tornado de agua derrotado a a todos los enemigos, Rarity mientras derrota unos cuanto ve applejack en capullo atrapada

Rarity: Applejack te ayudare

Rarity usa dos manos y rompe el capullo liberado a Applejack y Noah ayuda levantar

Applejack: muchas gracias por liberarme de esa cosa pegajos

Noah: como terminaron atrapada ustedes dos

Rarity: bueno mientras buscamos la ubicación que dijeron fuimos rodeas sin oportunidad de atacar o contraatacar luchamos lo que pudimos y nos derrota intente pedir ayuda pero algo hubo interferencia no podía comunicarme

Noah: va veo salgamos de este lugar ante que venga mas

Applejack: entendido vamos Rarity

mientras tanto el centro de ángel groove tommy seguía llevando twilight cuando se despierta el la pone en pie

Tommy: esta bien Twilight

Si de momento Kasrov es muy fuerte para mi no se podemos vencerlo dijo Twilight algo desanimada

Tommy: twilight solo tu puedes vencer el mal que vendrá , puede te ayudemos ahora pero llegara un momento tu te hará responsable lo que le pase tu equipo

Twilight: soy consciente de eso

minetras tanto en lugar de la reina Chrysalis observa como llegaba Kasrov hacia ella

Reina Chrysalis: dime tu informe

Kasrov. eso ranger no son amenaza para nosotros mi reina

Reina Chrysalis: siento como mi ejercito esta desapareciendo no podres aumentar mi poderes así tendremos que acabar esa ranger Kasrov prepárate mi fiel seguidor

minetras tanto en la ciudad jake y los demás caminaba y se encuentra con Noah Rarity y Applejack

Orion: son ustedes esta bien

Pinkie: pensamos estaba muchos problemas

Noah: en parte pero no se por termine en otra lado y mi comunicador se daño

Emma: fuimos rescatarlos

Applejack: pero pudimos escapar ahora que hacemos

Fluttershy supongo que encontrar Rainbow, Troy también Twilight y Tommy

aparece muchos changelings los ranger se prepara para pelear y aparece la reina y su seguidor en su silla los miraba

Reina Chrysalis: que tenemos aquí Kasrov

Kasrov: ellos son héroes de trajes coloridos

todos quedaron impresionados ver los dos enemigos la Reina Chrysalis ordena sus tropas junto con Kasrov atacar los ranger, Pinkie y Emma y los demás saca su armas pelean enseguida pinkie dispara tres flechas dándole a varios enemigos seguido golpea otros con su arco, Emma cambia ranger negro dino trueno usa modo super dino golpeando a varios enemigos luego usa espada disparando una orbe de energía y eliminado varios enemigos, Noah cambia ranger negro Mighty Morphin y junto Applejack hace un ataque combinado con ambas hachas de poder disparando a varios enemigos luego Applejack hace una golpe con su hacha haciendo que se levante varias rocas golpeando varios changelings , Kasrov dispara su rayos verdes contras Gia y Fluttershy que se acercaba las manda a volar luego viene Jake y Rarity dándole varios golpes pero el resistía y los hace a un lado después hace un temblor con su puños haciendo que se caiga todos los rangers, seguido kasrov hace una onda verde en piso

Kasrov: no da buena batalla como sus otros compañeros

Pinkie: osea tu

Kasrov: no pero no son nada sus poderes son muy débiles

de repente un rayo de rojo derriba Kasrov seguido una viento rojo cae lejos y la Reina se queda impresionada

Twilight: le di al bicho feo

Tommy: buen disparo twilight

Troy: bien vamos Rainbow

las ranger combinas su armas y hace power blaster y lo recargan al máximo y los ranger megaforce supermegablaster recargan al máximo ambos disparan al mismo tiempo combinado los dos ataques que Kasrov hace un escudo pero se rompe enseguida hace una tormenta sobre ellos y lo manda lejos

Lo siento mi reina no puede derrota esto enemigos hice lo que puedo dijo Kasrov ante se desapareciera en aire

Reina Chrysalis: no debió subestimarlos mi aliado pero yo no haré eso

Twilight: te enfrentar a los power ranger

Reina Chrysalis: no necesito amor de otras victimas si yo mismo me amo mi poderes no tiene limites

Reina Chrysalis hace una estampida veloz derribando a todos los ranger y le dispara varias esferas que cae lejos, Chrysalis atrapa a los ranger megaforce y Tommy absorbiendo les su habilidades y copiando les sus poderes en general ella dispara un rayo de hielo combinado con con fuego golpeando a las ranger que resistía el ataque , Chrysalis invoca el látigo salvaje y la espada tiburón combinado sus poderes les dispara un rayo nova de desde las dos espadas queda las ranger en piso los megaranger y Tommy intenta detenerla pero ella hace una estampida golpeándolos enviándolos un poco lejos

Reina Chrysalis: mi magia con su poderes y habilidades me invencible

Twilight: según libros antiguos Reina Chrysalis no tenia esa habilidades de copiar

Reina Chrysalis: digamos soy una única puede que mi antepasado no tenia esa habilidad pero yo si

Twilight se levanta y corre hacia ella saca su espada de poder Chrysalis invoca la espada dragón de los megaforce ambas espadas choca entre si una y otra vez luego Chrysalis le da una patada Twilight seguido le da un golpe de estampida que cae lejos ella, Pinkie le dispara 5 flechas pero ella los evade y agarra Pinkie de cuello le da un golpe con su cabeza luego viene Applejack para ayuda a Pinkie pero la sujeta del cuelo haciendo ambas choquen cabezas entre si luego las arroja en piso desactivado su transformación, Fluttershy intenta darle con su dagas pero bloquea sus ataques se aleja de ella y le dispara un tornado de electricidad y tierra Fluttershy intentabas resistir el ataque que cae piso y que se desactiva su transformación, luego Rainbow y Rarity intenta darle con su armas pero Chrysalis invoca el espíritu del tigre y lobo así golpeándolas a dos que cae piso y que se desactiva su transformación

Twilight: Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy ,Rainbow Dash y Rarity no

Reina Chrysalis: no pudieron detenerme ella y me tu no

Chrysalis se aleja de ella volando al siguiente edificio Twilight enseguida la persigue un edificio ella entra, ella se oculta y le habla a una distancia lejos de Twilight y a la vez la observa

Reina Chrysalis: pobre Twilight esta sola, puede no me quede tropas pero unos minutos nacerán nuevas crías con mis poderes la tierra y su amor vivirá con mis reglas

Twilight: mi hogar no dejare que lo destruya este planeta

Reina Chrysalis: solo rinde te y ya es fácil

Chrysalis sale de su escondite dispara a Twilight un torbellino de todos elementos de los ranger megaforce y seguido todos los ataque elementales de fuerza mística al recibir eso ataque se vuelve levantar a pesar de lo adolorido que esta su cuerpo Twilight usa su blaster para contra ella resistía pero Chrysalis corre hacia invoca el martillo de los ranger tormenta ninja manda a Twilight lejos de ella

Twilight me divierte con tu esfuerzo dijo Reina Chrysalis mientras caminaba hacia

Twilight: eso es puede tenga la todas los poderes de los rangers pero hay que tu no tiene amistad

Reina Chrysalis: de servir tener amistad si mis súbditos me sigue don sea

Twilight: no eso es amistad te lo mostrare

Twilight la rodea una aura roja carmesí mejorado su espada de poder y pistola y sus parte blancas se vuelve morado oscuro y le sale un cinturón su cutie mark

Reina Chrysalis hace una estampida Twilight lo evade invoca otra espada y la frota con otra disparado le una ráfaga de chispa resiste ella dispara un tornado hacia a twilight ella toma estrella en su cinturón le aumenta el poder y le da varias veces con su dos Reina Chrysalis ella contraataca invocando el látigo salvajes Twilight resiste el daño

Reina Chrysalis: no puede ser mi habilidades no son suficientes contra

Twilight: lo siento mucho por ti pero esto acaba ahora tyranus-saurus mageia

Twilight invoca un cañón de tiranosaurio rex múltiples cañones pequeños debajo y arriba recargar y dispara la forma astral de su animal corriendo a velocidad de color morada la Reina Chrysalis recarga poder al máximo disparando una nova verde ambos ataque choca que ella termina en piso derrota esta Chrysalis luego Twilight se acerco a ella pero suplica que le perdone la vida

Reina Chrysalis: no por favor yo solo quería sentir verdadero amor y alimenta a mi súbditos de amor lo conociera

Twilight: no, lo haré por todo este daño las victimas todo destruido por ti

Reina Chrysalis: tiene razón por eso te pido perdón lo siento mucho

Twilight le perdona la vida y le quita toda su poderes y restaura la ciudad y cura los victimas heridas con poderes de Chrysalis luego se levanta ella entiende su mano Twilight se la da en señal de respuesta todo que en paz

Chrysalis: muchas gracias Twilight ahora recorrer el mundo pensado que haré para mejorarlo

Twilight: espero que si nos vemos Chrysalis

Chrysalis: adiós Twilight

Mientras veia como se alejaba Chrysalis Twilight mira hacia atrás ve su amiga bien junto los rangers felicitarla y abrazarla

Tommy: lograste bien hecho

Pinkie: me gustaría hacer una super fiesta

Troy. me gustaría pero tenemos mucho que hacer tenemos otros asunto pendientes

Tommy: pero zordon me dejo esto, son para ustedes son el chip ranger mejora cualquier arma

todas los guarda rangers los guarda, luego rangers se marcha y se despide de ellas

Pinkie: nos vemos ranger en otra

no lo dudes dijo Troy despidiéndose y caminado lejos de ella con amigos junto con Tommy

Rainbow: que día

Rarity: yo solo quiero descansar

mas tarde en la noche una de pelo rojo que fue testigo de la invasion se pregunta quien era es ranger roja

Chica: esta ranger es muy especial

quien eres dijo ella al ver Ike caminado hacia la chica

Ike: dime lo que viste posiblemente te ayude pero tu nombre es

Chica: pero puedo confiar en ti

Ike: tu decision

Si esta bien y mi nombre es Sunset shimmer soy de la escuela cristal

Ike: bien ranger roja tiene el elemento de magia su nombre no lo se y me llamo Ike

Sunset: me basta con eso

Ike: nos vemos

luego ambos se va de diferente lados

 **Continuara**

 **EN PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 **EL Green ranger aparece el ataque sorpresa contra los ranger**


	8. El green ranger ataca y el contraataca

**Capitulo 7**

Twilight caminaba se cuestiona las visiones cuando aparece Rainbow saludándola

Rainbow: como te ha ido

Twilight: bien de Chrysalis se fue descubrí ese poder que rebautizo como Mega poder mágico

Rainbow: estuviste genial como le quitaste el poder

twilight le y dar una golpes en la espalda reacciona Rainbow detiene la mano ante lo hiciera

Twilight: pero que suéltame mano

Rainbow: no tenga tanta confianza recuerda que tiene que ganártela

Twilight: que se te había olvidado, aun me arrepiento de eso lo sabes muy bien

Luego Rainbow se aleja de Twilight caminado y ella se despide, pasa un buen rato Twilight se dirigía al bosque para investigar mientras buscaba siento una presencia que la observaba

Twilight: veo que no estoy sola

ya era hora que te dieras cuentas querida Twilight pensé notaria mi presencia dijo una voz masculina graves misteriosa

Twilight: puede me halla percatado o quería que te descubría muy fácil no es verdad

voz masculina : puede que si Twilight

Twilight: te espero donde no me asusta

voz masculina : jajaja como quieras

salta cayendo a unos metros de lejos ella era chico de pelo largo color verde oscuro con una camisa abierta negra usaba un pañuelo que le cubría la boca y pantalones militar

Twilight: si que eres alto

soy White dragón y te enseñare un par de cosa dijo el al presentarse

White dragón comienza de darle un patada pero Twilight ella la bloquea con sus manos y le da dos puños luego se aleja Twilight lo va por el y ella se sorprende con una patada de lateral ella cae lejos y ella se levanta enseguida le da una patada pero White la bloquea la sujeta de cuello tirándola lejos el se acerca Twilight pero ella le da una patada en estomago, que cae lejos white saca una flauta que era una daga el la toca disparando rayos a hacia Twilight ella resistía, White dragón luego se dirige hacia con su daga atacarla pero Twilight saca su morfer rápido así enseguida cambiando modo ranger saca su espada y se defiende de ataque luego white se aleja de ella

Twilight: no eres fácil de vencer white

white le dispara a twilight sus rayos ella lo bloquea white aprovecha y le da una patada giratoria seguida la sujeta de una patada girando hacia atrás, ella cae lejos twilight le dispara con su pistola pero white lo desvía con su daga

Twilight: aun visto poder de ranger cierto

White saca su morfer verde de su bolsillo brilla mucho

White dragón: te encanta jugar de esa manera bien, hora de mutar dragónzord

un halo verde oscuro lo cubría todo su cuerpo ella reacciona enseguida golpeándolo con su espada pero la bloquea su una espada que saco y le dispara con rayos de su daga twilight lo evadía recarga el poder de su espada ella salta para darle white pero lo evadió con su velocidad y une su dos arma disparando le una ráfaga a twilight cae lejos y se levantar perdiendo su forma ranger

Twilight: con tu eres otro ranger

White dragón: así es twilight, lo siento tengo que irme me encanto jugar contigo

Twilight ve como se White dragón desvaneciéndose luego ella camina mas dentro de bosque ve una cueva y entra y se comunica con Solaris

Twilight: he encontrado una cueva

Solaris: interesante twilight regresar a la base

Twilight: pero tengo ver esa cueva

Solaris. de acuerdo investiga luego que termine regresa a la base

Twilight: ok

Twilight camina dentro de la cueva oscura ve un cascada mira agua era brillante seguía caminado ve una raíces de repente se mueve y empieza atacarla ella su espada de poder para corta varias raíces ella corre hasta detiene ve un pozo de agua entra nada un buen rato saliendo del agua, ella se sacude ve unos cristales una tabla ella toca uno y los demás sale volando de la tabla twilight logra coger uno ante se fuera ve ella una puerta enfrenten de ella dirigiendo a la salida Twilight piensa luego regresaría a la cueva

luego sale de cueva de repente suena su comunicador

Twilight: que pasa Zordon ?

Zordon: Twilight sujeto de blanco ataca a Rarity en centro de la ciudad dirigirte allá

Twilight estoy cerca voy en camino

mientra se dirigia a su objetivo twilight, en la ciudad Rarity pelea contra white dragón tratando de darle con su espada pero Rarity traba defenderse y contraatacar ella le dispara rayos de su sable pero White dragón lo repela disparos luego se aleja toca la flauta disparando una onda de sonido manda un poco lejos luego se levanta

White dragon: he oído de ti Rarity por la mas elegante, luego que termine aquí luego le haré una visita tu amigo en hospital

Rarity reacciona de ira usa su blaster dispara White lo esquiva luego viene su amiga disparando contra el, comienza Pinkie disparando varias flechas White esquiva logra atrapar a una flecha se la tira Applejack, ella resiste el impacto ella usa hacha de pode disparando contra White el lo evade dispara su rayos aumentados contra Applejack y Pinkie que pierde su transformación destruyendo su morfers luego seguía atacándolas luego Rainbow y Fluttershy le disparan para que se detenga luego rainbow le trata de darle con su lanza White Dragón la bloquea con su daga luego le da una patada baja derribando la en suelo pisa la mano derecha luego la sujeta tirando la lejos chocando con un pilar ella pierde su transformación y su morfer se le estropea , Fluttershy le dispara su rayos pero White dragon evade y la golpea con su espada seguido le dispara su rayos de su dagas ella pierde también transformación y su morfers

White dragón: no podrán vencerme rangers mi poder es mayor y superior a ustedes

Rarity: nuestra amiga vendrá y te vencerá

White dragón: ella es buena pero yo soy mejor que ella , no vendrá

Rarity: que haz hecho con ella monstruo

yo nada, pero ella le hizo algo ustedes no sabe, no es verdad Rainbow dijo White mientras dispara una tormenta eléctrica con su daga apuntado a Rarity pero lo bloquea y le regresa el ataque de white Dragón cae lejos luego se levanta un poco herido

White dragón: como es posible !

Rarity: use diamante en mi bolsillo y lo puse mi espada mientra no observa

White dragón: me simpatiza luego nos veremos

el desaparece un rayo de luz verde, luego viene Twilight ve amigas ayudando levantarse luego Rarity hace lo mismo y se llevan a base, una vez dentro Twilight habla con Solaris con respeto a cueva que encontró

Twilight: era unos cristales era 8 logre atrapar uno ante fueran los demás eran 9 este uno

Solaris: desconozco este cristal según antiguos libros las gemas eran comidas por dragones zordon sabe algo de esto

Zordon: probablemente sea uno de cristal Zeo y dudo mucho sea uno

Salaris: lo tendré que investigar

luego Rainbow se dirige a hacia Twilight agarrándola de cuello con una mano

Rainbow: como pudiste twilight

de que hablas decía Twilight una voz baja y sin casi aire

Rainbow: sabia que White tenia razón tu no haz abandonado

luego la suelta seguía hablando Rainbow y tose Twilight respira recuperar el aire

Rainbow : primero confianza luego lealtad que clase de amiga eres

Twilight: ! lo siento si llegue un poco tarde pero ser líder uno tiene cosa importantes , como hacer lo correcto y las cosas que tengo cuidarlas ¡

Rainbow: pues yo haría buen de trabajo ranger rojo como tu

Twilight: yo tengo padre me cuidan y aman, y también una ciudad que cuidamos de mal, algo no puede hacer

Rainbow: asi pues yo no tengo nada ni padre ni madre que me cuiden y quieran estoy sola

Twilight: espera no estaba vivo

Rainbow: murieron hace 3 días un accidente me dijeron les cayo un concreto del cielo uno de ataque de la invasión

Twilight: lo siento por la perdida de padres

Rainbow: tranquila aun me acostumbro, tal vez no o si exagere pero acepto tus disculpas te daré una oportunidad pero si nos falla yo te acabare sin cuestiona miento

Twilight: tomare es responsabilidad

Rarity: que bueno terminaron de pelear no agradaba esa discusión, Twilight apareció el green ranger déjame ir por el y acabar

Twilight: ve con cuidado

Rarity se transporta al bosque para encontrar al green ranger, ella camina durante un buen rato mirando el entorno que lo rodea

Rarity: este un bello bosque y con un toque de Rarity de calidad seria asombroso y hermoso ciento de cosa me gustaría hacer

yo te apoyaría querida Rarity dijo White Dragon a una distancia corta Rarity se voltea verlo

Rarity: dudo mucho de ti aprecia la bella naturaleza eres uno de los malos

White Dragon: oye me encanta apreciar unas cuantas cosa que veo

Rarity: como yo

White dragon baja la cabeza sonrojado luego se activa su morfosis , el comienza saltando alto sacado su espada Rarity evade el ataque enseguida se transforma y usa su sable le da varios golpes White contraataca dándole una patada baja par luego darle pisada ella rueda alejándose green ranger

Rarity: deber encontrar una forma vencerlo

Voz de sable: yo te puedo ayudar

Rarity: tu hablaste

Así es soy saba te puedo aconsejar para vencer al green ranger dijo la sable de Rarity

Rarity se acerca al green ranger dándole patadas y puños el los evade y le dispara rayos de su espada lo bloquea con su sable mienta resistía Rarity logra desvía los rayos ve se acerca green ranger mientras saba le habla a Rarity

Saba: Rarity aumenta mi poder descubriste hace poco con ese niño fuiste amable y generoso

Rarity: es verdad no puede sentir pero debo ayudar a los requiera mi ayuda por yo soy White Tiger ranger

Rarity dispara miles de cristales con apuntado con el pomo de la espada hacia green ranger sufre todo el daño que el se levanta toca su flauta sonido muy fuerte hace Rarity caiga lejos ella se levanta enseguida aumenta el poder de su sable corre hacia White lo ilumina con un espejo quedo un poco desorientado recibió varios golpes por parte Rarity el green ranger cae poco lejos de ella el se levanta un poco lastimado

White Dragon: muy bien ahorra es mi turno

Rarity ve su Dragón Zord era verde oscuro tenia uno dientes afilados tenia 4 cuatros garras su alas era delgadas y su ojos era rojos , White entra en el y dispara las colmillos del dragón como proyectiles Rarity evade los ataques ella enseguida llama su Tigerzord enseguida entra lo ordena atacar el Dragón con un zarpazo el resiste dispara varias esferas de energía, el Tigerzord lo evade vuelve atacar y le da 2 zarpazos el Dragón se levanta le da varias golpes el Tigerzord resiste y retrocede luego White Dragon manda su pasar modo Megazord su levanta de dos patas y se estiran los brazos su cabeza gira cambiando a de un robot con visor rojo y Rarity hace lo mismo.

Rarity: adelante

White dragón: yo te sigo

El Megazrod de White dispara esferas de energía Rarity resiste el impacto ella dispara fuego de su sable al Megazord rival resiste dispara miles de misiles, Tigerzord lo evade y aumenta el poder del sable y hace retroceder Megazord rival que caiga y se levanta vuelve dispara misiles, Tigerzord usa su espada para destruir unos cuantos de pronto el megazord White vuelve disparar esferas de energía recibí el impacto que cae y se levanta enseguida

White dragón: uh eso lo que tienes el tigre blanco como tu veo su estilo no te queda nada bien

Rarity: ya veras no me subestimes por yo soy una White Ranger y no me rendiré

De repente a Rarity le brilla su medalla de y ve un diamante y ella lo usa enseguida y Tigerzord se ilumina y se convierte en plateado rodeado lo de diamante media al rededor de el White Dragon se queda impresionado que arroja una rocas enorme pero no sufrió ningún efecto, Tigerzord le dispara envía los diamantes como proyectiles y le gran daño a dragón zord que cae y le casi vencido

White dragon: no puede ser que fue eso

Rarity. haz conocido el poder de los diamantes y ahora esta chica te enseñara de lo que soy capaz de hacer Gran espada de diamante

Tigerzord realiza su ataque Dragon Zord cae muy lejos sale el green ranger de su Megazord, trata huir y sale corriendo, Rarity sale de su megazord rápido y lo persigue y White Dragon lo detiene con disparo el paso el voltea enseguida

White dragón: debo admitir eres fuerte pero pronto te llevaras una sorpresa ni te imaginas

Rarity: dime quieres eres tu que lo quieres responde me

White dragon: la verdad es que ya todo sera revelado y no se vemos

White desaparece con un rayo verde, luego de la batalla Rarity se acuesta en suelo cansada pasa un rato así luego Solarais la envía a la base y se encuentra con los demás recuperados del daño ve Zordon junto con ella diciéndoles una gran noticia

Solaris: hola rangers esta aquí por una buena razón no es así Zordon

Zordon: veras cuando no son 6 suficientes para ganar y durante esta investigación lo hemos encontrado al numero que los ayudara combatir el mal, tengo que decirle el o ella encontró su morfo

Aparece una silueta en la cámara se acerca unos pasos era green ranger Zordon lo ordena a quitarse el casco las chica ve que era White dragón el era green ranger

Pinkie: tiene de especial es un enemigo

Twilight: luche contigo White

White Dragon: es no mi nombre ese de yo soy

White lo rodea un fuego verde giratorio en su cuerpo revelado su forma verdadera era Ike

Mi nombre es Ike "SPIKE" Dragontius tercero y sera un placer luchar con ustedes ranger

Twilight: era tu quien apareció en la escuela de noche

Fluttershy: también tu eras que estaba cafetería ese día

Rainbow: un momento tu destruiste nuestros morfers

Ike: vera sus morfers yo los destruir se dañaron y actualmente los estoy reparando, escuchen hace una par de semanas atrás yo encontré mi morfo en cueva dentro del mar me eleve a la superficie del área investigue de todo ese morfo decía una palabra que era "dragón de la naturaleza" y de repente me transforme y no tenia idea como lleva el traje puesto vi que tenia una daga flauta y salí tocarla y salio un Dragon de la tierra y vi controlaba con mis ordenes, pasaron los días escuche rumores de había mas como yo, en fin desconfié de ustedes y pasaron los día vi a Twilight en escuela en la noche descubrí que ella era una ranger sentía poder y algo mas no podía descubrir, luego se ocurrió atacarte disfrazado primero para probarte y luego fui por las demás destruye su morfers, pero si no fuera sido por Solaris y Zordon de seguro estaría mas en solitario ellos me enseñaron que unía tendría mas amistades luego me llevaron a su base eso todo

Pinkie: tu nombre dragón

Ike: en realidad me llama Spike Dragontius me cambie el nombre a por algunas persona quiere mis ojos de dragón que cura a gente pero problema me duele cabeza cuando lo uso, yo soy un familiar dragones, no tiene que ir al hospital Rarity

Rarity: ese niño me espera adiós nos vemos mañana

mientras tanto es la isla de Lord Zedd y Rey sombra observa todo lo que pasaba

Rey Sombra: ese nuevo ranger sera un problema para nosotros , esa ranger Rainbow se nota su ira mas fuerte y su lealtad y sensible, que sera de al final

Lord Zedd: no importa eso pronto no solo mi poder estará completo sino también encontraremos las gemas completar pecho del olvido seremos invisible nadie podrá vencernos

Rey Sombra: pecho del olvido es clase una cofre raro

Lord Zedd: así es jajajajajajaa

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **Los poderes elementales**


	9. Los poderes elementales

Capítulo 8

Todo comienza con Twilight durmiendo tiene una visión de ella discutiendo con Rainbow con una armadura ranger rara y ella también

Twilight: mira Rainbow espera como podemos tenerla dejemos que ella vea al su alrededor así apreciara la tierra

Rainbow no la escucha dirige donde la silueta misteriosa Twilight la detiene

Twilight: espera Rainbow escúchame, te pido que crea en mi

Rainbow: no oiré mas tu locuras Twilight , lo siento amiga tendré aliviar tu locura

Rainbow vuelve dirigir a la silueta misteriosa pero la detiene Twilight para a vea

Rainbow: me está deteniendo, está con nosotras o esta ella

Esta Rainbow saca una lanza ve cuando se acerca ella despierta, Twilight respiraba profundo después de esa visión

Velvet: Twilight esta todo bien allá arriba

Twilight: si mama estoy bien

Velvet: tu amiga Fluttershy y Pinkie te espera abajo, se le ofrece algo

Pinkie: uh chocolate

Velvet: y tu Fluttershy ?

Fluttershy: no gracias estoy bien ya desayune

mientras la mama de Twilight iba busca el chocolate para Pinkie , su amigas ven Twilight bajando la escaleras y la ve mirada abajo mientras sentaba en sofá en estaba su , pasa Twilight dijo Fluttershy

Twilight: recuerda que las visiones les dije

Fluttershy: si Rainbow nos comentó al respecto

Twilight: bueno tuve otra visión posiblemente sobre fin del mundo

Pinkie: y de que traba fallar en un examen o perderte una pijamada de invitación eso no seria bueno sabe

Fluttershy: dejemos que ella continué Pinkie

Twilight: estaba con una armadura ranger discutiendo con Rainbow para proteger algo pero no me hacía caso lo último que vi fue...

Pinkie: creo no necesita contarnos te ataca con su lanza

Twilight: si desperté... un momento como supiste como termino mi sueño

Pinkie: jeje lo advine

Fluttershy: se no haz llevado bien con Rainbow pero tarde o temprano tiene hacer las paces

Twilight: lo sé solo pido una oportunidad más , no le diga de mi visión a Rainbow

Pinkie: cuenta con nosotras te guardaremos el secreto pero si ella se da cuenta de eso vendrá a buscarte

Fluttershy: se olvidaba venimos para avisarte Solaris nos necesita en la base

Twilight: de acuerdo vamos

Luego viene la mama de twilight con chocolate para pinkie, mira cómo se va twilight y su amigas

Velvet: veo tiene prisa en fin le guardare el chocolate cuando venga aquí

luego viene Pinkie velozmente por chocolate lo tomar rápido y le dice gracias desparece forma de humo dejado rastro de velocidad

Velvet: vayan nunca alguien que gustaba tanto el chocolate

las rangers llegan a la base se encuentran a Applejack y Rainbow peleando con Rarity

Twilight : esta entrenado ? y donde esta Ike ?

Zordon: se fue resolver un asunto en bosque

Solaris: está probando su limites por cierto Fluttershy y Pinkie

Zordon: pronto las pondremos un desafió

de repente suena alarma ve un monstruo raro no se ve bien en esfera

Solaris: Pinkie y Fluttershy valla ustedes dos resto hay que entrenar Twilight Rarity Applejack y Rainbow haga grupos, las enviare al lugar cercano espero que estén listas

luego las fueran enviadas ve un monstruo humano de pelo negro corto tenia camisa azul con pantalones negros tenia ojos negros golpea varias persona una tonfa

Pinkie Pie: tú debes ser esa amenaza

?: silencio fastidiosa

Fluttershy: esa no manera de responder

y tu que sabes dijo misterio monstruo dándole un golpe con su macana en su estómago retrocede y caer al piso y se levanta, Pinkie se transformas le dispara flechas con su arco de poder recibe el impacto Pinkie pie se acerca su amiga

Pinkie Pie: está bien amiga

Fluttershy: si

Pinkie enseguida se va atacarlo y monstruo misterio se prepara pero Fluttershy le dice Pinkie que se detenga y monstruos también lo hace para ver pasaba

Fluttershy: se nota que no tiene malas intenciones tiene una razón

Pinkie Pie: es un humano malo sabes

?: están es lo correcto que vea como el malo

Fluttershy: hablemos primero dime quieres

mi nombre Xaitheris Lord ese rey me obligo hacer para fuera libre dijo el presentarse

Xaitheris: espero pueda confiar en ustedes

Pinkie: confía en nosotras te ayudara ver a los demás no eres malo

Fluttershy: tu podrías hacer la diferencia

mas tarde Pinkie y fluttershy ayuda Xaitheris tratando de ser mejor persona de que puede ser

Xaitheris: realmente esto funcionara

confia en nosotros dijo fluttershy

el intenta ayudar la en la calle pero lo ve raro el empieza a enojarse pero Pinkie lo trata de calma

Pinkie: oye no obligues a la gente a fuerza si necesita ayuda

Xeitheris: entonces que hago

Xeitheris con rabia se prepara para disparar proyectiles invocados por su mano pero Fluttershy lo calma

Fluttershy: no yo sé que tu puede alguien especial buena persona, prométeme que nunca más lastimara alguien y evitara tener rabia

Xeitheris: de acuerdo

mientras Pinkie y Fluttershy ayudaba al enemigo a reformarse, en la base se preparaba Twilight y Applejack para enfrentarse Rainbow y Rarity en un entrenamiento de trabajo en equipo

Solaris: si ustedes esta lista que comience el entrenamiento ... ya

Twilight y Applejack comienza ya enseguida pasa modo ranger y lo mismo hace rainbow y Rarity, comienza combinado sus ataque esta twilight hace brillar su espada arrojándola a Rainbow logra bloquearla pero le hace daño ella cae al piso se levanta divide su lanza para golpear Twilight se aleja del ataque de repente Rarity salta cerca de twilight le una patada cara que la manda lejos

Rarity: funciono la estrategia,

Rainbow: la lógica funciona como dijiste

Twilight: nada mal vamos Applejack

Applejack dispara con hacha de poder a Rainbow pero lo evade derriba con su lanza y luego golpe en la pierna, Twilight trata de darle a Rarity con su espada de poder pero ella le sostiene la espada con una mano y le un codazo pero reacciona Twilight y le da dos puñetazos en estomago ella cae luego se levanta y se aleja de twilight, applejack hace una fisura lograr atrapar Rainbow y le da un puñetazo esta rainbow la manda lejos y Applejack le dispara rayos desde su hacha

Twilight: bien hecho Applejack

Applejack: bien terminemos este entrenamiento

Mientra tanto pinkie y fluttershy intentaba hacer Xeitheris una mejor persona pero su esfuerzo no funcionaba

Xeitheris: agradezco su esfuerzo pero déjame solo

Pinkie Pie: por favor prometernos que no fallaras no caerás en por esa influencia

Xeitheris: haré lo que pueda

mientra que pinkie y fluttershy miran como se aleja a una buena distancia Xeitheris llenaba de sentimientos neutrales de repente llegan el rey sombra a verlo

Rey Sombra: tu poderes emocionales son increíbles pero no puede ser desperdiciados así

Xeitheris: mis poderes son mas que destrucción y son vida

Rey Sombra le dispara su neblina pero Xeitheris la evade intenta darle con su tonfa pero el Rey se defiende con su brazo y lo hace un lado con una patada, el cae lejos se vuelve a pelear disparando le proyectiles tonfas el rey logra darle pero sigue y le da un puñetazo que Xei choca con una pared, reacciona le da varios puñetazos pero lo no hacia daño al rey sombra, lo agarra del cuello para estrangularlo pero Xei saca una bomba logra hacerle gran daño a los dos que ambos termina separados Rey sombra se logra levantar un poco herido y se acerca a Xeithreris, en otros lugar lejos Fluttershy y pinkie escuchan la explosión va donde se origino

Rey Sombra: no sera libre mientras yo viva ese tu destino

Xeitheris: no creo el destino

Rey sombra: tu habilidades son buenas pero es hora morirás por no obedecer me

Xeitheris: al menos intente algo bueno trata de defenderme

Rey sombra le dispara un gas morado que lo convierte un mutante con una mano amarilla y la otra rosada su torso era rojo y su piernas azules y rostro era rojo, cuando ve terminado su transformación llega Fluttershy y pinkie a detenerlo inicia morfosis y ven al rey sombra

Pinkie: tu deber rey sombra no ?

Rey sombra: ranger amarilla y rosa de momento el encargara de ustedes mátalos Xei

Fluttershy : no si podemos evitarlo

Mientras pensaba termina el entrenamiento de Solaris Applejack y twilight lograron ganarle equipo de Rainbow y Rarity luego Solaris dice que cambie pareja ahora seria Twilight y Rarity vs Rainbow y Applejack,

Twilight: bien Rarity vamos ver que buena trabajando junto a mi

Rarity: espero ganar no quiero perder

Rainbow: vamos Aj

Applejack: de acuerdo

Twilight y Rarity combina ambas armas y dispara un proyectil Rainbow y Aj lo evade enseguida luego activa poder de la fisura esta Aj dirigida a Rarity pero ella salta alto y le da una patada Aj que cae lejos pero levanta enseguida Rarity comienza tratando darle unos puñetazos y patadas pero Aj hacia lo mismo aprovechando cuando contraatacar, Rainbow y twilight chocan su armas mientras hablan

Twilight: te muy emocionadas por pelear

Rainbow: lo demuestro

el choque hace ambas se separen Twilight ante de caer le dispara a Rainbow recibe el impacto que ella trata de darle con su lanza pero Twilight evita punzadas aprovecha agarra el tridente derriba a Rainbow ella cae enseguida rueda dispara activa medalla de poder dándole temporalmente fuerza que derriba a Twilight de un empujo que cae lejos Rarity intenta detener Rainbow con su sable pero la detiene el ataca arroja su arma a un lado y trata de estrangularla con su una mano luego twilight ver lo que le pasaba Rarity activa su nuevo poder temporalmente le dispara rayo pequeño de su caño que Rainbow en suelo sin poder levantarse desactivado su estado ranger y las demás hace lo mismo

Twilight: esta bien Rarity

Rarity: si pero Rainbow sentía una ira como si fuera suya o de alguien

Applejack: que bueno está bien

Zordon: el impacto fue pequeño despertara dentro poco y ella nos explique que paso

Twilight: creo ya es hora les diga algo importante

Solaris: sobre que Twilight

Twilight: hace un tiempo tenía una visión no eran clara pero temo esa visiones que resulten catástrofe lo único que no quiero perder alguien querido mi visiones no son exacta pero le dijera sera el fin para nosotras

Zordon: visiones futuras no?

Solaris: cuanta visiones ha tenido Twilight ?

bueno la primera era cuando vi a una ave el color lo desconocía, la segunda visión era un megazord con una arma desconocida y ahora la tercera era yo peleando con Rainbow con una armadura desconocida y yo la detenía para algo no se luego en mi visión ella me atacaba y desperté dijo explicando Twilight

Applejack: tus visiones me perturban

Rarity: pero no le digamos nada de esa visiones a Rainbow ella no lo tomaría bien o como reaccionaria

Zordon: de momento descanse rangers, este hecho no tomo por sorpresa el día no se que espera

Mientra tanto en la ciudad Fluttershy intenta ataca al rey sombra con su daga pero evade los golpes el aleja se convierte en niebla golpeando a Fluttershy que resiste el golpe pero ella invoca 4 dagas y hace una shuriken con las dagas se la arroja a haciéndole un poco de daño sombra retrocede por el impacto luego le da un patada Fluttershy ella le arroja sus dagas sombra vuelve convertir en niebla logra hacerle mucho daño Fluttershy ella logra levantarse para seguir peleando, mientras que pinkie se encargaba de Xei con su poderes elementales comienza un viento Pinkie resiste ella invoca su arco de poder dispara múltiples flecha a hacia Xei pero el Resiste el impacto el dispara ráfaga de hielo con su piernas ella lo evade de repente ella recibe un impacto de fuego del pecho Xei que Pinkie cae lejos y se vuelve a levantar vuelve a dispara 3 flechas a su oponente luego resiste el impacto

Xei: el rey sombra gobernara este mundo

Pinkie: Vamos Xei demuéstranos que no todos los monstruos son malos

Xeitheris: no soy es la influencia que obliga hacerlo Pinkie el me controla no puedo evitarlo solo destruye me por favor solo hazlo por mi como tu amigo

Pinkie: lo haré por ti

Pinkie prepara sus flechas y le apunta rey sombra en la cabeza y la otra dos Xei mientras peleaba con Fluttershy reacciona le deja una herida con su daga rey no alcanzo defenderse la mano dejándolo sin poder cerrarla luego les dispara ondas a los dos rangers con su otra mano mientra mira la mano

Rey Sombra baje la guardia un momento recordare no subestimar a un ranger de nuevo

Pinkie: pero al menos le hicimos algo de daño

Fluttershy asi pero aun no podemos perder contra el

Rey Sombra: nos veremos pronto rangers

ante de que el Rey desapareciera usa influencia para volver Xeitheris contra las rangers el dispara un rayos a las dos pero lo evaden y Pinkie le dispara múltiples flechas Xei se deja recibir el impacto corre para darle a Fluttershy disparando le ráfagas heladas pero ella las evaden logra un fragmento helado y se lo da Pinkie ella se acerca a Xei pero evades los golpes del arco el le da Pinkie puñetazo de viento y de rayo manda lejos a Pinkie de frente una pared ella que pierde su estado Ranger con sangre su boca y levanta ella vuelve usar su arco de poder y Fluttershy usa daga como flecha agregándoles el Fragmento de hielo Fluttershy aumenta poder usado su moneda de poder hasta limite que pierde su estado ranger Pinkie ve que se acerca Xei preparando su embestida muy velos pero Pinkie dispara enseguida logrando vencer a Xei termina tirado sin poder luego Fluttershy y Pinkie acercándose al el

Pinkie: lo siento Xeitheris se te conocemos muy poco pero se tu podrías ser un gran aliado para nosotros

Xeitheris: siendo un héroe ya me lo imagino pero al menos intente luchar se ustedes acabara con el Rey sombra

Fluttershy: eres valiente pero haremos eso

Xeitheris una cosa más lo siento no pude cumplir mi promesa dejarme influenciar pero se algo pronto yo las ayudare siempre cuidare de ustedes a pesar no esté aquí

Luego ambas se ponen triste por la pérdida un monstruo y un amigo que podía ser bueno y luego Fluttershy llora por rabia al saber no pudieron hacer nada por el Pinkie la anima que siga adelante en ese momento llega Ike viendo a su amigas triste

ike: que acaba de pasar aquí

Pinkie: te lo explicare más tarde o mejor una historia muy larga

Ike y las demasw llevan su cuerpo en otra parte lejos donde nadie lo y lo dejan na montaña haciéndoles una tumba Después termina regresan la base llegan los tres y las demás ven Fluttershy y pinkie heridas también tierra en su manos por la batalla Twilight se acercan preguntar y ven rostro de Fluttershy mirando abajo

Twilight: que paso pudieron derrotar ese monstruo

Ike no creo que sea una idea hablar sobre ahora Twilight de momento dejemos asimile lo que paso

Pinkie: dime no crees ya visto muchas cosas de esa visiones o menos pudiste ver esta Twili no ?

Rarity: mejor no hable de eso Rainbow debe saber esa visiones

Twilight: luego hablaremos

Zordon: este día muchas pasa y cambian, creo que debería pasar la siguiente fase secundario de su poder los poderes elementales descanse mañana as veremos aquí

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **Las visiones de Twilight Parte 1**


End file.
